Spiders and Kisses
by black rose97
Summary: Gwen and Kevin go to a wedding but when Micheal Morningstar and co. ruin Gwen's flower rope it's up to Kevin to save the day! a Cute little kindergarten age Gwevin plz reveiw!


Hey this is a kindergarten aged gwevin!!!

Spider and Kisses

She sat on the grassy floor picking and tying together yellow dandy lions. Meticulously, she braided each stem taking great care in not ripping the fragile plant. As the little girl worked under the table she sang along to one line of 'titty bitty spider' that played over and over absently in her head.

"Down came the rain and washed the spider out. Down came the rain and washed the spider out." She murmured to herself. Gwen usually loved all animals but the eight legged beast was too much. The sickly creature was not only terrifying but hideous.

She shuddered in thought of the creepy crawly. She momentarily looked around her blue criss cross dress for any black nasty spiders. When satisfied with her search she returned to her focus to the rope. The white plastic table cover flapped around in the summer breeze. Shadows of adults talking and laughing moved back and in fort behind the veil of the white material.

One of her grandpa's friends were getting married and she had begged her mom for her grand father to bring her along. Gwen was the only six year old girl attending the event and of course was excluded from all of the bug eating mud sliding fun the boys were sure to have. Not that she mind.

Her small hand plucked another small flower out of the ground and entangled it into her growing flower rope. To consumed in her work Gwen didn't notice The front flap open up to reveal a young blond hair boy with sprinkling blue eyes. The boy held a small insect lightly gripped in his left hand that was clasp behind his back.

"Hi Wendy!" The boy cheer grinning for his ingenues plan. The red haired looked up with a small frown.

"Hi Mikey..and it's Gwen I'm a big girl now." She explained as she looked back down at her fingers as the tied together yet another flower.

"What ya doin?" he ask as he sit in front of her. Gwen could hear snickering behind the curtain but ignored it as she was so happy to show off her wonderful time consuming project.

"I's a flower rope! It's for Ms. Joned since she getting married."Gwen held up the woven plant to Micheal so he can better examine it . Micheal smirked down on her.

"Cool..I guess but Edwin found out from Ben a lil secret bout you. Wanna know what it is?" the blonde inquired. Gwen stared at him puzzled. She was positive she never confined in Ben, of all people, any personal information for fear of being made fun of and his untrusworthy way of telling people her deepest thoughts.

"What?" She questioned. The boy shoved out his left hand in front of the little red hair's face. There, dangling by one leg between his thumb and pointer was a three inch baby daddy long leg.

"You wanna marry a spider. Come and give your husband a kiss!" The boy cried.

Gwen screamed at she got up with rope in hand and dashed out from under the table. Mikey in quick pursuit followed the girl. Gwen heard the other boys call her names as she fled the wedding site.

"Wendy and the spider siting in a tree, making ugly Gwen-spider babies!" the ridiculed as Micheal chased her into the usually calming forest.

Gwen didn't dare look behind her as her fire ponytails flow behind her. Micheal's taunting laughter was only blocked out by The other boys' cruel words.

"Kiss him Gwen."

"Yea be a big girl and get married!"

"Your babies will be so cute!"

Their words cut but Micheal's hurt most of all.

"Wendy is such a spaz not even a _spider_ would want to marry that ugly zit!" The boys in suits explored in hardy giggles as they watched the girl race deep into the forest, tears rolling down her red face. Her pretty rope was left on the floor of the giant woods, trampled by the group of boys.

A shadow figure had been leaking in the safety of the woods and saw the whole seen unfold. He always thought Mike was a douche but this was going to far. The poor girl did nothing to him. The walked towards the destroyed rope that laid tarnished on the grass. The yellow petals were dirty and mangle. He grabbed the dirty braided and ran off.

Micheal cornered Gwen in a oak tree's trunk and held the spider above her head.

"Now Gwen you could kiss the spider Gwen." He cued as he moved close and closed. Gwen shut her eyes. She felt so unarmed and weak knowing the eight legged monstrosity was coming closer to her lips.

Micheal was mere inches from the girls face and took great pride in watching the girl squirm under his power. That was until a blow to the head with a sticky mud ball smacked him in his face.

Gwen opened one eye to see a disorientated blond on the floor, brown mud caked to the side of his face. A hand grabbed Gwen's and pulled her deeper into the forest.

"Run!" Was the only word the raven haired boy screamed as he pulled her along. Gwen looked back to see the other boys race to Micheal who glared fiercely and the girl.

"Get'em!" He cried ads the group charged after them.

. The boy had put a large amount of distance between them and her tormenters but Gwen stumbled to keep up with her swift hero as he moved around the trees. Tripping of her own clumsy foot work, Gwen fall to the ground bring the raven boy down with her.

"Agrhh! Come on girlie! You can't be that weak!" the boy cried as he bent down in front of her. "Get on!" He demanded. Gwen looked back behind her to see the other guys closing in. To her slight fortune she was glad to not see Ben in the group. She jumped on and the raven boy took off.

The raven boy, as Gwen rightfully named him flew in the woods. The wedding was noting but burly image far behind her.

"Raven boy!"She called down to her hero. The boy didn't acknowledge the girl so she called him again. "Raven boy! Hey up here." The boy rounded a tree and stopped at a clearing to allow the Girl to slide down.

"What?" Gwen got a good look of the boy. Raven boy looked about a year older than her. His black hair was toned with blues and greens. His eyes were cool and calming dark chocolate. His skin was pale but his cheeks slightly red from running. His mouth turned to a small frown. He was very handsome in his dress pants and untucked dark red button down.

"Uh-mm thank you for the save.." Her cheeks brightened at as raven boy didn't take his eyes off her.

"Whatever..here." he handed her the braid she made. The flowers looked like someone had attempted to clean and fix them. The stem's wrinkles seemed to be straighten and fix. Gwen looked from the rope to Raven boy and back again. Tears started forming in her eyes at the kindness this random stranger showed.

The older boy looked at her confused. 'I thought she would like it..Kevin you idiot now you've made her cry!" he thought to himself, wanting to bash his head against the hard bark of a near by tree.

"I'm s-sorry um don't cry I'll go take it back if you want just-just please don't cry." he pleaded as he apprehensively gazed at her. Gwen looked a\up and smiled the most gorgeous smile Kevin has ever seen.

"What's your name?" The girl asked wiping away tears. Kevin looked at her with his head cocked to the side and debated with himself if he should answer.

"Kevin..."He finally answered after a few minutes.

"While Kevin for all your help I'll make you my most prettiest flower rope!"

Kevin looked at her confused again. "What the freak is a 'flower rope'?" He asked his cute eyes glazed of with question. Gwen gasped at his lack of knowledge.

"This!" She cried holding up her hand made braid. Kevin oohed in reply.

"Well I thought it was I don't know... a ribbon? Do I look like a girl who knows what a flower rope would be?" Gwen giggled at that statement.

"Well with your hair I could have thought different." She countered gesturing to Kevin's shoulder length locks. He rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, getting going on my ribbon I think I deserve it after carrying your butt all the way out here." He then plopped himself on the ground and looked the girl. "Get to it girlie!" he playfully demanded.

Gwen rolled her emerald orbs and got started on flower braid. After twenty minutes of undistributed work Gwen kept her promised. The rope was the most neatest and tightly woven braid she ever fabricated. The flowers were full and colorful but somehow held a random design. Gwen showed her finish product to Kevin who had been playing with sticks and grass since the little girl refused to have him watch her work.

Kevin stared in awe at the rope ribbon thing. Yes, it did embody ever thing girly and feminine and he didn't know what to use it for but it was pretty cool. He gentle took the braid in his hand and stared at the extreme detail the girl put into it.

"Epic awesome!" Kevin cried when he looked back at the red head. She smiled with pride at Kevin's admiration.

"Thanks..oh I should get back.."She said sadly looking at the slowly setting sun. She was reluctant to leave the boy's side and her smile was diminished at the thought.

Kevin stood and looked in the direction of the wedding. "Your right my mom's probably freakin out. We must have missed a lot.' Gwen's eyes almost popped out of her head.

"You w-were at the WEDDING!" she yelled in more of statement than a question. Kevin frowned at the fact she didn't notice him, though he was in the woods an she was in under a table 99% of the time.

"No duh! That's how I saw those guys trying to make you eat a spider. Where else did you think I would come from?" he inquired. Gwen shrugged.

"Okay then less go." she grabbed his hand and trotted off back to the plumber filled event.

When they traveled back to the edge of the forest an old man in a fine suit came towards they young couple. He has been sweating with worry.

"Gwen sweet heart!" He swooped up the girl in his strong arms. "Don't scare your Grandpa like that okay?"

"Okay sorry Grandpa." Gwen replied a little bit dishearten for making her grandfather worry.

"Who's you friend?" Grandpa asked addressing Kevin who lingered behind the family members.

Gwen hopped out of her grandfather's and raced to Kevin. Grabbing his arm he pulls Kevin to her grandfather. "This Grandpa is Kevin he helped me when those meanies," She looked at the group of five boys playing around the empty chairs. "Left me." She showed Kevin off like a prize from a fair.

Grandpa looked down at the child with a warm smile. ' That's sure is Levin's son always the lady's man!' he thought with a chuckle. He ruffled Kevin's already messy hair."Thanks for taking care of my grand daughter."

"Welcome I gues-"

"Kevin!" A black haired woman dressed in a flowing light green sun dress ran towards Kevin. Bending down she exaimed her son for bruised and or cuts. "Oh my god sweetie don't go like that. Tell mommie where your go okay?" Kevin rolled his eyes with a slight blush upon his cheeks.

"Yes mom." He drawled with annoyance. Behind the woman came a tall blonde hair man with cold hazel eyes. Gwen coward behind her Grandpa at the man's unfeeling face and grim, smug frown.

"Can't you go anywhere with out getting into trouble?" He spatted at Kevin. The older male stepped to the business type man.. Kevin growled and glared at the man. A small jump of electricity pulsed out of his hand.

"Now now there's no need to get so mad they were only fooling around like kids would do. Hi, I'm Max Tennyson, you must be Maria's new husband." Max stuck out his and and waited for the man to do the same.

"Ray Manson." He said sharply but didn't make a move to return the gesture. Mr. Manson pull Maria up to her feet. "Come on let's go rejoin the conversation dear." Maria looked back at Kevin and motioned for him as her husband pulled her away towards the partying adults at the ending ceremonies.

Kevin shock his head and stepped back closer to Gwen and Max. Frowning his mother turned away. Max gave Kevin a questioning look but noticed it was a tender family member situation and was no of his business.

"Gwen why don't you and Kevin go play?No going in the forest though." Grandpa offered.

"Okay Grandpa! Let's go Kevin." The preppy girl bounced into the open field as a mellow Kevin followed nonchalantly. Max couldn't help but chuckle again at the familiar couple, who reminded him so much of his ex wife.

Kevin and Gwen decided to play magical snow princess vs epic space warrior in the field provided. They made pretend weapons and started fighting.

"Magic fire!" Gwen cried as she aimed her red tulip at the boy. Kevin dodged and cut the flower in half with his 'sword' which was just a sharp stick.

"Laser gun!" Kevin yelled and pointed his loaded air gun in her face. Gwen smirked and didn't back away.

"Snow storm!" Gwen blew a puffy white dandy lion at Kevin's face. Kevin fell on the the ground.

"It went in my mouth yuck!" He cried coughing up few puff balls. Gwen giggled as she bent over Kevin.

"I win!" She patted his head in pity."Princesses rule. Warriors drool." she recited as she pranced around him. Kevin got up lightly tackled the girl successful in gently pinning her down on the grass.

"I win." he said as their noses touched. Gwen's cheeks burned as she looked directly into Kevin's perfect chocolate eye's. Her heart swelled as she felt something brand new to her.

Butterflies were on some type of crack by the way they bounced around in Kevin's stomach. 'Bad idea...' He thought as his cheeks light up again. For whatever reason he wanted to touch his lips to hers. And that's just what he did.

Gwen was shocked at the action. Her eyes were wide open but saw nothing. His lips were soft but firm and so determine. It felt good in a weird and unknown. 'I rather kiss him that a spider and day.' she thought as she leaned up slightly to enjoy the kiss even more.

Hey I made this for my deivantart account: chocolateangel97 and decided to put it on here! It's cute and plz disregard any and all typos here you go


End file.
